


Blood, Guts and Angel Cake

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1910s, Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Incest, Messy, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah rather hinders Kol's attempt to clean up before the Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Guts and Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the church massacre in _The Originals: Awakening_ and the Christmas party in _2x09 The Map of Moments_. Written for the prompt _wet, messy, dirty_. Title paraphrased from Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds.

Kol took the stairs two at a time. Oddly in this city, he could walk through the street dressed top to tails in blood and go unremarked upon but two shakes of a rabbit’s tail in his own house with even the slightest smudge on him would bring the Spanish Inquisition down on his shoulders.

He took a moment to glance over his shoulder, hand on his doorknob before he decided he'd gotten away with his little trip to church. His sigh of relief caught in his throat when he saw Rebekah perched on the edge of his bed, casually, looking up from examining her nails with a raised eyebrow as though he was the one invading her room. “You missed a spot.”

Kol held up a hand, shushing her as he closed his door properly. “What are you doing in here?”

“Trying to escape Elijah and Nik and the fine society they keep parading about our house,” Rebekah answered calmly, leaning back on his bed, fingers toying with the sheets. It was a lie and he knew it. The place was empty aside from the two of them, it had to be for Rebekah to risk sneaking into his room and waiting for him on his bed, bold as brass.

“Well, I can assure you I don’t have either of them under my bed and the only high society I’ll confess to gracing my sheets is myself and well, you, apparently,” Kol said, resisting the urge to rub his forehead, too preoccupied with his own games to play hers. “Give me five minutes to clean up and I’ll fuck you to your heart’s content, if that’s why you’re really here.”

Rebekah pouted, standing up and slinking towards him, running a hand over one of his blood-soaked lapels. “Oh, Kol, you do take the fun out of it.”

“Long day,” Kol said by way of excusing himself even though he knew she wouldn’t let him off that easily.

“I can make it longer,” she whispered, pulling him closer by his lapel and licking a long streak of blood from his jaw line.

“Two minutes,” Kol bargained, refining it down, reckoning he could get away with a quick change of clothes to get rid of the worst of it and a splash of water for the rest. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Rebekah warned him, nuzzling into his neck, dragging her teeth over the skin until the blood flaked off on her tongue. “Fuck me like this, I want to taste who you had for dinner.”

“Very well.” Kol held his tongue, kissing her instead. He was dying to correct her, to tell her everything, to share with her one of his more spectacular body counts, although admittedly not his highest. But he couldn’t. Not without Nik getting it out of her, by hook or by crook. She was better off not knowing, for the moment at least. Ignorance and bliss were better bedfellows.

He moved to pull off his jacket but she caught his hands, nails digging into his wrists to make sure he stilled them. “Leave it on.”

Kol nodded, reaching to undo the buttons on her dress, eternally grateful that she didn’t stop him doing that too. Underneath she wore a full length, under bust corset, forgoing the chemise one would usually expect to see under it. Similarly her garters were not connected to anything at all and he would put money on not finding anything else by the way of underwear on her if he looked closely enough. That was enough to tell him she’d been planning this all day and it wasn’t just a passing itch she wanted scratching. He stroked over the top of the corset, fingers brushing the underside of her bare breast appreciatively. “What’s the occasion?”

“You, coming home before dawn for once,” she informed him, unable to keep the touch of jealousy out of her voice. “No matter how you pretend to hate it, I knew you wouldn’t miss our little Christmas party.”

“Oh, is that tonight?” Kol asked, pretending he’d forgotten, distracting himself as he slowly slipped his hand down her waist, over her hip and under the skirt of her corset, finding nothing but more bare skin, teasing her clit as he pulled the laces open at the back, letting it fall to the floor at her feet.

“Mmm, that’s tonight,” she answered, kicking the corset aside and dragging him back towards the bed. “And guests will be arriving soon so you should really hurry up and fuck me.”

“I will,” he agreed but didn’t follow her down onto the bed, even when she opened her legs invitingly. Instead he sank to his knees beside it, stroking up her calves as he pulled her right to the edge of the bed and draped her legs over his shoulders. “First I want to make up for not being here last night.”

“And the night before that?” Rebekah asked, carding her fingers through his hair encouragingly.

Kol smiled, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. “And all the nights before that.”

“Good,” she said, crossing her ankles over his back and tightening her fingers in his hair as he licked slowly over her clit, fingers teasing her cunt.

He waited for her to keen desperately before he slid a finger insider her, pressing lightly against her g-spot until she thrust her hips up against his mouth, her clit demanding the same attention. Smiling against her skin, he nuzzled his face into her cunt, sucking gently at her clit between long sweeping licks, moaning at the taste of her, realising just how much he’d missed her.

Pulling back, he pushed another finger inside her, curling them faster inside her until she tugged on his hair, dragging him back down onto her clit, licking luxuriously over it before focusing on making her come. He kept his eyes on her as she fisted her other hand in his sheets, half breathed moans falling from her lips as she dug her heels into his back, cunt clutching his fingers tight as she came, crying out his name, for the moment not caring who might hear her. Licking her through it, fingers still buried deep in her cunt, he smiled up at her, watching her unseen as she threw her head back, riding his mouth, caught up in pleasure.

When she pushed him back, legs uncurling from around his shoulders so he could kneel up again, he reached up, stroking over her cheek, kissing her gently, letting her deepen it. Biting his bottom lip, she pushed him back again, pressing her finger to the bruise she’d left behind to stop him coming back for more. “Have you quite got that out of your system now?”

“More or less,” Kol grinned before grabbing her, pulling her right to the edge of the bed again until her legs wrapped around him again. Lifting her up, he stood, kneeling on the bed, laying her back on it, stroking idly over her neck. “Still want me or did you get what you came for?”

Rebekah grinned, reaching down and stroking over his cock, hard and untouched until now. “I came for you.”

“Good,” Kol said, pressing his forehead to hers and biting his lip as she opened his bloodstained trousers, slipping her hand into them and stroking his cock properly. 

“God, you are a sight, Kol.” She grinned and brought a finger up to his lips, tracing them as she stroked over the ridge of his cock. “All bloody and wet from my cunt, you are such a messy puppy sometimes.”

Growling gently, Kol snapped at her finger playfully before taking it into his mouth and sucking it properly, the taste of her too strong in his mouth to taste anything else. “It’s not my fault you get so wet...”

“It entirely is!” Rebekah protested before rolling her eyes at Kol’s smirk. “Oh, you’re lucky I love you or I’d start squeezing right about now...”

“It’s not my fault you...” Kol started but she just glared up at him.

“I’m not doing it again, you can stroke your own bloody ego if you want me to keep stroking the rest of you,” Rebekah threatened lightly, tightening her hand around his cock enough that he gave in.

“Deal,” Kol agreed, holding one hand up in defeat while the other teased her clit again, matching her strokes, almost playing chicken with her to see who could tease the longest. He was certain she would win up until the moment she kissed him hungrily and pushed his hand away so she could guide him inside her, shifting her hips so that she could take every inch of him smoothly. 

“God, you have no idea how good you look covered in blood,” Rebekah said, leaning up, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into his skin, hooking her legs around him, suit stiff with dried blood.

“I've yet to catch my reflection but I'll happily take your word for it,” Kol agreed, moving slowly against her, stroking over her thigh. “I'll make a note of how much you like it though.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Rebekah told him, nails digging into the shoulders of his jacket, legs tight around his waist, rolling her hips up to meet his, quickening his pace for him. Her teeth nipped at the delicate skin of his neck, the tip of her tongue flicking over his pulse point. He saw the words coming before she’d even asked them. “May I have a taste?”

“I don’t know,” Kol said, pulling back with a grin, rolling them over so she was on top. “Have you been a good girl this year?”

“Not in the slightest,” Rebekah answered with a grin, rolling her hips, easily taking control.

“Mmm, good for me then,” Kol said as he tipped his head back, exposing his neck for her, watching her as she looked over him hungrily, fangs bared, eyes dark as she sank her teeth into his neck.

She drank deep, biting hard, riding him harder, the two sensations combining perfectly, pleasure wrapping around the sting of pain. He stroked over her hip, down to her clit, rubbing it hard and fast until she threw her head back, blood dripping from her lips as she cried out his name, nails digging into his chest through his blood-soaked shirt, cunt clenching tight around him as she came hard, shaking as she squirted around his cock, soaking through his trousers.

“Apparently I wasn’t enough of a mess,” Kol joked, grinning up at her, lying back as she fucked herself through it, dragging him closer and closer to the edge with how wet she was, how tight around his cock still, how beautiful she was when she came.

He reached up, pulling her down into a kiss, licking his own blood from her mouth, biting at her bottom lip as he fucked up into her, burying himself deep inside her as he came, moaning her name against her lips, holding her tight against him.

Stroking over her skin, he let her sit peacefully on him for a moment as she came back down. “Merry Christmas to you too, Bex.”

Rebekah laughed, looking fondly down at him. “Did I mention this was your present? I got slightly distracted...”

“I gathered. Let me give you yours,” Kol said with a smile before stroking over her thighs, easily lifting her so she was straddling his face.

“I thought you’d gotten that out of your system,” Rebekah said but she still stroked lovingly over his hair, letting him eat her out again, lick her cunt clean of every trace of their come, wrapping her hand around the bedpost as he gently licked over her clit, gradually building up the pressure until she came again, still sensitive from the last time.

“I lied,” Kol said with a grin as he let go of her hips, letting her crawl back down his body to curl into his side. “I’ll never get this out of my system.”

He leaned down to kiss her, lying still with her for as long as they could before the chiming clock reminded them these weren’t the only Christmas celebrations to be had tonight. 

“Go have a bath,” Rebekah said, slipping away from him and taking the sheet with her. “You need one.”

“So do you now,” Kol laughed, crossing his arms behind his head, admiring the places the sheet didn’t quite obscure. “We could always share one?”

“Not a chance,” Rebekah said, grinning and shaking her head, looking over her shoulder as she slipped out the door. “I’ll save you a slice of Christmas cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
